


Discipline

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Chastity Device, Kink Meme, M/M, dub con, non con, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Shane and Rick want to assert their complete dominance over the little redneck spitfire, so when Shane bumps into something special during a scavenging trip, he can't help himself... He picks up this (warning, NOT WORKSAFE AT ALL!) http://www.discountadultshopping.com/buttplugs/ultimateasslock.html and a chastitybelt and forcibly locks Daryl in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Does anyone else ever have one of those nights where you begin writing aimlessly and then suddenly there's smut and non-con and a multiple chapter work in front of you? I had one of those nights so yeah, this will probably have a few more chapters popping up over time, probably with more kinks popping up in them.

“Rick he’s getting more and more out of hand, if we don’t do something soon he could become a danger to the group.” Shane knows he’s said it countless times but Daryl’s little outburst today had been the final straw and he knew they couldn’t keep taking Rick’s calm approach to the whole thing. They needed to be firm and get Daryl to learn his place before he got them all killed.

Rick is pacing, the two of them up later than everyone else but with Dale on watch above them and thankfully minding his own business for once. “I know that, but I can’t think of a way to keep him in line. You know what happened with his brother on the roof, it’s not like I can keep him cuffed with a clear conscious Shane.”

“I’ve still got my cuffs, I could do it.” He shrugs, but he knows Rick and he knows that’s not the point of this talk.

“Shane you know what I mean.” Rick sighs and continues pacing, wearing the grass out beneath his boots and making Shane bite his lip as he thought of the answer he’d been letting toil through his mind. He had to wait until the right time though. “What are we going to do? Keep him our prisoner until he learns to behave himself?”

“I dunno man, least when his brother was here he knew how to keep the feisty little shit in line.” Shane sighs, tossing another twig into the fire and watching as it gets swallowed by the flames. “I’m starting to wonder if maybe we shouldn’t take a leaf from Merle’s book you know? Use some of that tough love shit to get through to him since asking nice ain’t working.”

“You want us to beat him into submission?” Rick scowls, his fists are clenched and he looks just about ready to snap if he doesn’t come up with a workable answer soon. Shane knew how Rick liked to have control and right now he knew his thoughts were ready to be shared. With his friend this much on edge he could slip in his idea without too much worry of being ridiculed. Rick was desperate and that was the perfect time to shrug and say his piece.

“Hell no, even I ain’t that much of a dick. I was just thinking of something more subtle. Happened upon some things on my last run into the city before you showed up. Dunno why I picked them up and you ain’t allowed to judge, but it seems I knew something like this might happen and we’d need a tighter leash on someone.” Shane stands and nods for Rick to follow him to his tent, there’s barely any light and somehow being in the darkness makes this easier as he reveals the tightly tucked away items and Shane is aware how much this feels like when he’d revealed his first skin mag to Rick at the age of eleven.

“Shane you cannot be serious…”

“This is a serious situation Rick, it calls for serious measures. Daryl is getting out of hand, you know it and so do I. People like him don’t listen to common sense, they need to be shown their place to learn their lesson.” He takes a deep breath and he can see the hesitation on Rick’s face but there’s something there, beneath it all he can see the small glint of intrigue and excitement. “This is the sort of thing even Daryl loudmouth Dixon can’t ignore and could you imagine him telling anyone about it?”

Rick shakes his head and slowly reaches out to run his fingers over one of the devices, feeling the cool metal over the front and the flexible leather of the straps joined with a padlock at the back. “Shane he’d be completely…”

“He’d be completely safe, not hurt in anyway and have no physical signs of being under our control. This could work Rick, all we’d have to do is give him a look, he’d behave himself in a second if it meant not revealing he was in something like this.” Shane knows he’s right and maybe the thought of having the Dixon completely under his control wasn’t exactly unwanted but he can see the way Rick swallows, the bob of his throat clear in the shadows and he can see when he nods in agreement. “It’s the only way to protect us all.” Shane reiterates, reinforcing the reason for all of this in the first place. “To protect Lori and Carl and stop that little shit from being so loud, from refusing to hunt and do his chores like everyone else is.”

Shane can see he’s won but there’s still a small hesitation in Rick’s eyes, one he wants gone as soon as possible. “When would we…”

“Now. No time like the present.” He slips the items back beneath their covering and shoves them in a satchel, meeting Rick’s eye and trying to reassure him that this was the right thing to do. “There’s two keys to each device, you and I will have one each and we’ll keep an eye on him, you cannot back down though Rick, this only works if we’re firm with him.”

“I know that, I do but Shane this doesn’t feel-“

“The world has changed Rick and if we want to keep our people, our family safe then we need to do this. I know it’s different from what we’re used to but can you think of any other way? Can you?” Rick hangs his head and Shane nods, clapping a hand to his friend’s shoulder before ushering for him to follow. “Now come on, before he goes and does anything else fucking stupid.”

The walk to Daryl’s tent isn’t a long one and when Rick looks to be unsure as how to proceed Shane hands him the satchel and unzips the other man’s tent. “Daryl?” He calls in a hushed whisper, grabbing at the redneck’s leg and shaking him until Daryl snorts and swears at being awoken. “Get your ass up, we need to talk to you.”

Shane gives him a few moments to yank on his boots and get out of the tent before nodding for them to both follow him, giving a wave to Dale on the roof to let him know they’d be back in a while. Daryl grumbles the whole way, muttering about being woken up in the middle of the night and dumb cop pricks having no respect. Whatever part of Shane had been rethinking their plan stops and instead joins in with the rest of him that wants to see this little shit squirming and behaving himself.

They get a decent way out from camp, close enough to run back if needed but enough of a distance that Daryl would have to scream his little lungs out to be heard by anyone else. It’s enough and the fallen tree makes the perfect spot for this to happen. Shane double checks their surroundings and gives a nod to Rick, reaching behind himself to clasp at the cuffs he’d brought with them just in case.

“What do ya both fucking want with me at this time of the night?” Daryl rubs at his eyes, yawning and clearly not in the best of moods as he tries to glare at them through his tiredness.

“We need to talk about your behaviour. Again.” Rick starts, resting a foot on the fallen log and leaning on his knee, giving a small sigh as Daryl rolls his eyes like a petulant child.

“Fucks sake I ain’t listening to this shit again, if you assholes can’t deal with it then maybe you shouldn’t have left my brother on a fucking roof and let me tag along.” Daryl snorts, standing firm and aggravating Shane with the way he acts as if he’s the one in charge of this conversation. “Ain’t my fault your guilt keeps eating away at ya all. Screw this, I’m goin’ back to bed.” He goes to head back to camp but Shane is there, ready for the mad scramble as he grabs at Daryl’s waist and shoves him back from leaving. “The hell man?”

“Truth is Daryl we’re sick of having the same conversation too, so the good news is we ain’t having it again.” He’s quick, taking advantage of Daryl’s tiredness and slipping one cuff on the younger man’s wrist, wrestling with him for a moment until he’s got both hands cuffed behind Daryl’s back. “The even better news is we’ve thought of a way to keep you in line.”

Daryl looks panicked and Shane can’t really blame him, the man is inching his way back, watching them both warily and clearly stuck between bolting in fear and trying to act as if he had some power in this situation. He doesn’t give him time to decide and grabs at him, spinning Daryl around and tripping him easily, letting him land on his stomach on the fallen tree and dangle over the log with no leverage to get himself up.

“You fuckers! I’ll fucking kill you! Let me go you sons of bitches! You assholes, you sick fucking bastards!” Daryl curses a litany to the world around him, yelling and hollering until Shane grabs the rag from Daryl’s back pocket and uses it as a makeshift gag, not silencing the man but quieting him enough to not draw in any walkers or unwanted attention.

“You brought this upon yourself Daryl. If you’d behaved yourself like we asked countless times before hand then we wouldn’t have to do this.” Shane keeps his voice calm, a contrast to the way his heart was beating in his chest and how his fingers were trembling a little when he thought too long about what he was doing. Standing over Daryl he lets the man squirm beneath him, trying to dig his feet into the ground and scrabble himself up fruitlessly. “Now we have to use other methods to keep you in line.”

He looks up to his friend and Rick looks a mix of unsure and excited, Shane decides to help him latch on to that second feeling with a grin. Nodding his friend over he tugs him into position on the other side of the log, straddling Daryl’s top half and pressing down on his shoulders, keeping him from squirming too much as he continues to try and get free. “He’s right you know.” Rick mutters and Shane is surprised to see his friend stroke his thumb over Daryl’s should lightly. “This is for your own good Daryl.”

Shane feels a shiver of want run through himself but he ignores it, this is about more than what he wants, this was for the good of the group, not about getting to enjoy the use of these toys. That was just a perk. Keeping his hands on Daryl’s hips he keeps the man down and nods for Rick to get the first item from the bag and he can feel Daryl tense beneath his grip when he gets to see it.

The butt plug is unlike anything else he’d ever seen. Honestly one of the reasons he’d grabbed it was because the price was one $400 and he figured anything that cost that much must be good for something. It’s a light metal product, shaped like a pear and with a corkscrew like handle at one end and space for a tiny padlock to hang on the end. He wonders if Daryl even has a clue what it is, because right now the man has stopped squirming and is instead looking at the thing in confusion. Shane nods for Rick to take a real look at the product and his friend of course automatically begins turning the handle. The pear shaped part gradually begins to open up, separating like the petals of a flower until the three sections are splayed out enough to lock the device in place.

Rick is biting on his lower lip as he screws the thing back into its original position, letting it dangle from his fingers in front of Daryl’s face and Shane can see that there’s no going back now. “You know what this is?” Rick asks Daryl, bending down to be on the same level as him and showing the plug to him properly. Daryl is breathing heavily through his nose, flushed wonderfully and still squirming against the log he’s bent over. When Daryl shakes his head Rick gives a kind smile, patting at Daryl’s hair before standing up, handing it over to Shane before going in the bag for a bottle of lubricant. “Well you’re about to find out.”

Sometimes he forgets how harsh Rick can be but this is a punishment that’s been a long time coming and right now Shane knows for sure between them they’re going to make it work. He’s gentle as he can be as he lifts Daryl’s lower half, loosening his belt open and his pants as well, tugging both those and his underwear to Daryl’s ankles and sighing when the squirming starts up anew. “Come on now man, that ain’t going to help anybody.”

Daryl doesn’t want to listen and he whimpers, fucking whimpers behind the gag and looks up to Rick pleadingly. If Shane was able to understand the muffled words he’d guess Daryl was pleading with Rick, begging him to make this stop and promising to behave. But both he and Rick have seen this before and they know promises could get broken but punishments were not forgotten.

Lubing up his fingers Shane makes sure there’s a liberal coating before he lets his fingertip trail over Daryl’s hole, keeping him pinned with the other hand when the man begins wriggling and squirming anew. “Rick could you please help a little?” He sighs, and Rick barely has to be asked, though Shane is surprised at his approach to it all.

“Now Daryl you need to stop that.” Rick coos to him, all gentle fingers through Daryl’s hair and soothing words in his ear. “It’s going to be a little uncomfortable I know, but it’ll be worse if you keep struggling. We need you to be good for us and stay still.” Shane can barely hold a straight face when he recalls when Rick has used this voice before, when he was trying to coax Carl into doing something he didn’t want to do. It’s so wrong, but Shane bites his lip and does what he has to.

Slowly his fingers slip inside and he can’t help but groan a little at the feeling, listening to Rick hush and keep Daryl calm. It’s insane to even be in this situation, but it’s also extremely exciting. He scissors them lightly, moving them in and out a little until he’s sure Daryl is stretched enough to take the toy. “There we go, much better.” He adds, slipping his fingers free and squirting liberal amounts of lube onto the toy.

Rick is watching him closely and Shane makes sure to give him a nod before he carefully begins to insert the device, stroking his free hand over Daryl’s lower back. Beneath them Daryl doesn’t squirm but he freezes instead, and Shane tries to hush and ease him through it with Rick doing the same on the other side. When it’s in the right place he gives a relieved sigh, letting it remain in place for a few seconds and letting Daryl get adjusted to the feeling.

“You’re doing so well, see how much easier things are when you behave?” Rick soothes, and Shane can see where he’s stroked Daryl’s hair so much it’s beginning to lie flat and in place instead of sticking up in a mess. “Now hold still whilst Shane fixes it into place for you.”

He’s surprised how much control Rick has taken over this whole thing, but it works and he finds himself doing as he’s told. Taking his time he slowly begins to unscrew the device, letting the petals inside of Daryl begin to shift open and settle into place. Daryl gasps behind the gag and Rick hushes him again, bending down to mutter into his ear and tuck the longer strands of hair behind them. It seems to help and Daryl goes quiet again, slumped over the log and not squirming at all with Rick’s fingers in his hair.

When it’s opened as far as it’s able to Shane takes the tiny padlock, slotting it into place and clicking the thing closed. He takes a few moments to join in Rick’s soothing, running his fingers over Daryl’s back and taking note of how he was trembling a little beneath them. He’d read and reread the instructions, he knew it would be uncomfortable for a while but eventually Daryl’s body would adjust to it all and though he could only keep it in for a few hours at a time, Shane had found the other toy for that specific reason.

“Are you going to be a good boy and stay quiet if we take out the gag?” Rick asks Daryl and the man gives the tiniest of nods, looking up with those pleading eyes again and Shane knows Rick can barely resist when people beg him. “Alright, no yelling then.” And Rick’s fingers carefully undo the knot at the back of Daryl’s head, releasing the gag and then using it to mop up the spit that catches at the corners of Daryl’s mouth.

“Please.” Is the first word out of Daryl’s mouth and Shane almost feels guilty for a second but then he remembers the spiteful words Daryl has spat at the group and how much of a little shit he’s been and he can see past it. “Take it out. Please…”

Shaking his head Shane doesn’t let it get to him and instead holds out a hand for the final item from the satchel. “I don’t think so. When you’ve proven you can behave properly then we’ll have a review of the situation and Rick and I can decide if you deserve to have it out permanently.” Daryl whimpers when Rick hands over the final part of the plan to Shane and he quivers again between them.

“Now hold still whilst Shane gets you all finished up.” Rick grins to him and Shane knows that this was a good idea and Rick knows it. Between them they know they can keep Daryl in line like this, he’s a lot more amicable like this and unlike the handcuffs these items couldn’t be seen throughout the day. Daryl didn’t wear tight fighting clothes so no one would be able to tell unless someone told them. “Just got one more thing and then you can go back to bed like you wanted.”

The chastity belt isn’t as invasive but it’s still going to be something Daryl isn’t going to be able to take off without either of their permission and he knew that was going to get some begging happening again. Pulling Daryl up a little he sets the belt in place, moving Daryl’s genitals into the pouch made to hold them before sliding all the straps to where they should be. “You’re doing so good.” Rick coos above him, leaning over to watch as Shane slips the straps into place between Daryl’s legs and around his waist. The buckles are done up tight enough to keep them in place but not so tight as to pinch or hurt and within movements it’s all set up.

“There we go.” Shane grins at his handiwork, leaning down to gently move up Daryl’s underwear over the belt and settle them into place. That’s easy enough but he knows his jeans are going to be a little more difficult and need some more space. “Let’s get you up now you ready?” Daryl doesn’t reply, instead he remains flopped over the log and Shane swears he can hear him give a small sob as Shane wraps his arms around Daryl’s waist and lifts him back onto his feet.

Daryl gasps, clearly unsettled by the sudden change in position and giving a whimper as he leans back against Shane’s chest. Rick moves around the fallen log to stand before them, humming lightly as he moves to grab Daryl’s jeans, moving them up as if this was something he did everyday and helping them over the chastity belt before buttoning them into place. “Now you’re ready to go.” Rick moves his fingers up to straighten Daryl’s shirt back into place, smiling brightly and seemingly blind to Daryl’s obvious distress.

“Please don’t. Please take it out, I won’t tell, I won’t I swear. Just…just take it out and take it off please.” Shane has never heard Daryl sound so desperate since he’s known him and he snorts a little behind him when it seems the man can’t quite stand on his own yet. “I’ll behave, I swear I will from now on, just take it out and I’ll be good I promise.”

He sighs, shaking his head to Rick over Daryl’s shoulder and he can see that his friend agrees with him on this point. “You think we ain’t heard that from you before? You swore last time when we told you to behave, you said you’d play nice and do what you had to and then you went and snapped at Carl and said those things to Glenn. Daryl we can’t trust you to behave so now you’ve got to trust us to know when you do behave properly and to reward you if you do.”

“Until you prove yourself they stay where they are and since they’re padlocked into place you cannot remove them yourself.” Rick is calm as he explains, reaching around to unlock the cuffs and free Daryl from them, catching his wrists and steadying him as he regains his balance. “You can try but it will be very painful I can assure you.”

Daryl snarls when he gets his feet under him and Rick can see when it all filters into place and he realises they’re not going to bend to his will. Wiping at his ears and the traitorous tears, Daryl hisses at them in the darkness, faltering as he steps enough to move the item inside of himself. “You bastards! I’ll kill you for this!”

“That’s fine but then no one will tell you where the keys are since no one else knows about this. You want to kill us? Go ahead, knife us in our sleep but you won’t find them and then who’re you going to ask to free you?” Shane replies, standing besides Rick and letting Daryl catch up with his words as he fidgets in place, clearly trying to get used to the feeling of the plug and the belt. “You want to be freed? You need to prove you can be trusted, right now you need us and we need you to behave Daryl.”

“You brought this upon yourself.” Rick nods, stepping back with Shane as they head back to camp, leaving Daryl to either stay where he was or head back to bed as he’d wished to in the first place. “Think about that as you learn your lesson.”

Shane knows he should be ashamed of himself for coming up with the idea in the first place and for even picking up the items when he saw them. It was the end of the world, they had more important things to think about and to gather, but he had to admit this was going to be something to make the days pass easier. He wondered exactly how quickly and easily Daryl would bow to their wishes and just how far they could push the redneck to following them properly now. All he knew was that it was going to be fun finding out, especially with his best friend at his side and sharing the keys.


End file.
